Imperfectly Perfect
by CSM
Summary: Five times Kurt was disgusted by Finn and Rachel and the one time he thought they were cute


**Title: ** Imperfectly Perfect

**Author: **CSM

**Summary: **Five times Kurt was disgusted by Finn and Rachel and the one time he thought they were cute.

**AN: **_So this is in response to the Five Times prompt on finchel-prompts on tumblr, and it may have stirred a little from the actual prompt itself, but I need keep true to the five times thing. So I hope you guys enjoy it :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Imperfectly Perfect<strong>

* * *

><p><em>i.<em>

Kurt has been an only child all his life, so it's no surprise that he has trouble with sharing. Sure when he was in school he'd share with the other kids, that's one of the few things he remembers his mother teaching him, but as a kid he also knew that when he got home he didn't _have_ to share any of his things, _including_ his parents. When he introduced his father to Carole Hudson, the possibility of having to share his father never crossed his mind, that is until his father decided to take Finn to a baseball game and Kurt was faced with the uncomfortable reality that he would have to start learning how to share his father with someone else. Suffice to say initially Kurt wasn't too keen on the idea, especially since some insecurities about his father not being able to accept him for who he was began to surface, but he wasn't alone in that aspect as well, he's pretty sure Finn didn't realize he in turn had to share _Carole_ with Kurt, until Kurt and Carole went furniture shopping together (not that _Finn_ would want to do that) but Kurt's pretty sure his stepbrother was not too keen on the idea as well, _initially_ that is.

Now though, it's been almost a year since his dad and Carole have been married and Kurt likes the idea of having a brother, when he first started back at McKinely Finn just _always_ seemed to be around looking out for him and not in the creepy way Santana and Dave took it, but it was comforting to know Finn would have his back, and although he's pretty sure he _won't _be any use to his brother if the roles were reverse, he knows the feelings are mutual and he's got his brother's back as well.

Their 'lady' chats as Kurt so affectionately calls them are now a common occurrence so much so _Finn_ would sometimes come to Kurt's room with two cups of warm milk to chat and although initially there was some awkwardness when discussing their respective relationship woes (well more Finn and his ever Quinn or Rachel debacle) they have both gotten accustom to going to the other for advice. But despite all this both Finn and Kurt still have some normal sibling issues with sharing, particularly for the television, when Finn wants to watch a basketball game and Kurt wants to watch his latest reality show on Bravo, there is always a heated discussion about what should be on DVR and what should be watched live, but both of them have just learned to deal with that as well.

Something Kurt is _still_ having issues with though? Is the idea that he suddenly has to share _his_ best friend. He loves his brother, he does, but he's beginning to hate the fact that he has to schedule _his_ time with Rachel around _Finn's_ and he knows that the 'honeymoon' phase Rachel likes to call it will die down soon enough and they'll probably work out some kind of system, but that doesn't mean that Kurt has to like the idea of sharing his best friend with his brother.

It's the middle of summer vacation and Kurt walks through the front door, having just left Blaine's house and he's debating on whether or not to call Rachel so that they can have their weekly mini TV show marathon, when the familiar sound of his best friend's laughter floats through the house coming from the living room. Kurt chuckles at her almost unladylike snort as he hangs up his coat and toes off his boots before making his way to the living room. His smile falters slightly when he sees both Rachel _and_ Finn sitting on the sofa, Finn's arm draped over Rachel's shoulder and they are currently sharing a throw-over, not like he is surprised, who else would Rachel be laughing with in _his_ house, if he just got home. But he thinks nothing of it when Rachel sees him and grins excitedly, nudging Finn across the couch so that Kurt can sit to her left.

"I was now introducing Finn to Vampire Diaries." Rachel explains energetically, tugging Kurt into the empty seat, "I figured the three of us could watch it together."

_That_ explains why Kurt walked in on Finn pretending to bite Rachel's neck, his brother is very predictable.

At Rachel's invitation though Kurt can't but feel a tad bit annoyed with his brother, eating popcorn and watching endless marathons of TV shows has always been _his_ and Rachel's thing and he loves his brother he really does, but when the three of them hang out together, it's _not_ like when he, Rachel and Mercedes have their sleepovers. Rachel and Finn aren't _just _friends and anyone within a 5 mile radius can see that. So when it's _just_ the three of them hanging out at home, the dynamic shifts somewhat, and Kurt _knows_ Rachel is aware of it and he loves her for trying to include him in this because she's knows they haven't been spending as much times since she and Finn got back together, which Kurt gets, but Rachel still tries to insist that she can spend time with _both_ boys.

"Do you ever know me to turn down oogling the Salvatore brothers?" Kurt says with a grin, which is the truth, but also Rachel's hopeful expression makes it hard for him to say no.

"Dude these people are badass." Finn says with a grin, offering Kurt some popcorn.

Kurt shakes his head at his brother's words, grabbing a handful of popcorn for himself, "You just like the idea that there are werewolves in this and a lot of the girls seem to lose their tops from time to time."

Rachel's laugh and Finn's red cheeks just confirms for Kurt that Rachel probably told Finn that exact same thing earlier.

"Whatever. It's hot." Finn says with a shrug as he tugs Rachel towards him and turns his focus back to the show.

Fifteen minutes into the show and Kurt is reminded why he doesn't spend time with both Rachel and Finn _together _lately. Ever so often Rachel would giggle, and Kurt _knows_ it's not about the show cause someone just died not two seconds ago, but yet she still releases a small giggle and then _tries_ to reprimand Finn softly, but seriously Kurt's sitting _right_ next to her, of course he would hear, that and Rachel doesn't understand the concept of quiet. Kurt ignores them for the most part, the first three times, but when Rachel _whines_ our his brother's name, and Kurt eyes the throw-over on the couple's laps he jumps out of the seat and looks at them in horror.

"The two of you are abhorrent." Kurt says in disgust, not even taking a change to look at them as he quickly walks out the room ignoring Rachel calling out to him and the fact that her tone turns immediately into giggles as he leaves the room.

_ii._

Kurt walks into the house late a Friday night his stomach grumbling, the meeting for the Winter Formal decoration committee went later than expected and Kurt is praying his brother picked up Chinese food from the place they like down town, cause he's starving and exhausted and he just wants to eat and crash in that order. Their parents aren't home for the weekend and he and Finn have to fend for themselves, and usually Kurt takes care of the food while Finn cleans (the safer of the two) but Kurt's really hoping Finn did pick up some takeout.

When Kurt walks into the kitchen and sees the telltale signs of the white and red cardboard boxes he can't help but moan in approval and silently praises his brother. He quickly opens one of the boxes snagging a springroll and then makes the small trek up the stairs to his room deciding to change into his pyjamas and enjoy some Chinese takeout while watching episodes of Project Runway on Tivo.

As he turns the corner though he sees his brother's door held slightly ajar, and decides to take a detour to ask Finn how his football game went. But as he pushes the door open, the last thing he expects to see his brother's bare pale ass facing him, and his best friend on her knees, _thankfully_ hidden in front of Finn's legs.

"OH. MY. _GOD_!"

The springroll drops from Kurt's mouth as his hands automatically goes to covers his eyes, his body frozen in shock as he tries vainly to rub in his eyes in hoping to erase that image from his memory.

"_Kurt!"_

"My eyes are bleeding." He mutters to himself as he begins to walk backwards, wincing when he backs into the wall,

"Dude get out!" Finn yells, his voice sounding higher that _Kurt's_.

Kurt quickly backs out of the room slamming the door shut behind him, he shudders repeatedly as he continues to rub his eyes. He scowls in annoyance at his brother and best friend for _scarring_ him for life and pounds his fist on the door.

"_What_?" he can hear the snarl and frustration in his brother's voice, and honestly he does not care.

"FINN!" Rachel equally loud voice screeches back and Kurt can't help but grin in satisfaction knowing Rachel is probably going to yell at Finn for snapping at him.

"Next time _lock_ the freaking door!" Kurt yells back

"You should learn to _knock_." Comes the immediate retort.

"The door was _open_." Kurt can't help but respond in annoyance as he walks away pointedly ignoring whatever it is Finn remarks with, "Completely ruined my appetite."

_iii._

Of course Finn and Rachel would be _that_ couple, the one that does _everything_ together, so it really shouldn't surprise Kurt that it would also include getting sick, and as luck would have it they both come down with the chickenpox and as luck would also have it (although Kurt begs to differ with _this_ one) Rachel's Dad never had the chickenpox before, but everyone but Finn has in their house, so Carole offered to take care of Rachel, seeing as she has to take care of Finn anyway.

Kurt walks into the living room and can't help but grin at how pathetic the two look. They are both curled up on the pull out couch, wrapped in about a million duvets and blankets. Rachel's hair is braided in two messy pigtails and she's sniffling as she leans back against a mass of pillows, while Finn is pink in the face with white blotches of the ointment on his face, his hair plastered to his head as he subtly tries to rub his back against the armrest of the sofa.

"Finn stop it." Rachel snaps, and Kurt knows from the annoyance in her tone that this is _not_ the first time she's told his stubborn brother that, "If you scratch them they will scar!"

"But they itch babe!" Finn _whines_ rubbing his nose with his mitten covered hand.

Kurt snorts, on seeing his brother mittens, alerting the pair of his presence, and they both looking at him forlorn, "Expecting it to snow in the living room brother dear?"

"Fuck off." Finn mutters half-heartedly, and Kurt knows it's more cause he's exhausted than anything, and Kurt just chuckles in response even more so at Rachel's wide eyes.

"Finn! Must you use such language?"

"It _itches_." Finn complains to Rachel, as though _that_ is the reason behind his atrocious language.

Kurt rolls his eyes placing the tray in his hand on the table next to table, pointedly making a noise as to interrupt an argument he's sure is about to occur, "I brought Carole's homemade vegan and chicken noodle soup for the Snuffy and Whiny respectively."

"Shut up." The couple snaps simultaneously.

"Oh if the two of your couldn't get more annoying. You speak in unison," Kurt says dryly, but despite his tone, he knows how miserable the two have been all week so he simply fix both trays and places the bowls soup over their respective laps.

"Go away." Finn grumbles.

"I'm going to have to agree with in Finn on this one." Rachel says as she blows her nose in a nearby napkin, at which Kurt immediately takes a step back and wrinkles his nose in disgust "The two of us have been bound to this bed all week..."

"And not even the good kind." Finn mutters loudly under his breath.

"Finn." Rachel hisses out in embarrassment as she glances at Kurt sheepishly

Kurt scoffs, "Seriously is that suppose to surprise me? The two of you are like two dogs in heat."

"_Kurt!_" again with the speaking together thing.

Kurt holds up his hands in defense and chuckles at the twin looks of irritation on their faces, "Okay, okay I'll leave you two in your misery, that and you both smell like a hospital, and look like death."

"Thank You." Come the twin deadpan express, which only further proves Kurt's point.

"Okay that was amusing the first time now it's just annoying." Kurt remarks, he shakes head as he turns on his heel to walkout of the room, stopping at the entrance of the living just as he hears his bother yelp and Rachel's stern tone.

"Stop it."

"Did you just _hit_ me with your spoon?" Finn cries incredulously, and Kurt has to bite back a laugh at his brother's wounded tone.

Kurt turns on his heel and watches the two in amusement as Rachel shakes her spoon in Finn's face, "You. Will. _Scar_."

"But. It. _Scratches_."

Kurt's eyes bug at Finn's dead on expression of Rachel, and he waits anxiously for Rachel to snap at his brother. But to his utter surprise, he watches as Rachel's shoulders slump and she takes her back of her hand and slowly rubs her knuckles against Finn's t-shirt covered chest as she murmurs so softly that Kurt has to strain his ears to hear.

"I know it does, but if you irritate it'll get worse before it gets better." Rachel says pointedly, her hands still moving back and forth against Finn's chest.

"Move a lil lower," Finn instructs, Kurt can hear the sigh of relief in his brother's tone immediately.

"I really shouldn't be doing this for you. I don't want you to get a bad scar."

"Umm."

"Finn, seriously though it could..."

"You want me do yours as well?" Finn asks cutting her off, and sighing ever so often at Rachel's movements.

Kurt watches in amusement Rachel immediately pulls down the numerous blankets to show off her heart covered pyjama top and nods her head vigorously."_Yes_ please. Use the palm of your hand so it doesn't...oh that feels _so_ good."

Kurt wrinkles his nose in disgust as he watches the couple help each other out, their sighs of relief echoing softly its doesn't even look remotely sexual, which is surprising giving that it is _them_, but when Rachel rubs her runny nose in Finn's t-shirt Kurt blanches in horror and turns around leaving them as he mutters to himself, "Like a damn old couple."

_iv._

The week after Kurt and Blaine break up, the last thing Kurt wants to see or hear is well _anyone_. He's been locked up in his room for the majority of spring break and just wants to be alone. He _knows_ that his and Blaine's relationship has run its course and that is why _he_ broke up with the other boy, but that doesn't mean it hurts any less. Blaine _was_ his first love and Kurt knows the shorter boy will always have a place in his heart, but that doesn't make it any better, but unfortunately he has queen of all drama queens as his best friend and she's been periodically or more like every other has been checking up on him _all_ week, she has Finn doing her dirty work, but to be honest he knows Finn has his own concerns, but he suspects his brother's concerns increased ten-fold after speaking with his nosy (albeit over caring) girlfriend. Lucky their parents at least, has given him space. But Rachel and Finn's worrying and constant questions are enough for _two_ sets of parents anyway.

So, Kurt resorted to locking himself in his room and only emerging when he _knows_ Rachel is _not_ in the house. Which fortunately for him is a lot, because Rachel's parents went on yet another cruise and she has the house to herself(something his and Finn's parents are _not_ aware of), so she and Finn have been utilizing the empty house to their advantage which works out perfectly for Kurt that way he doesn't have to deal with the Berry inquisition.

When Kurt walks down the last set of steps into the kitchen, his eyes' widen at the sight of Rachel speaking to Carole, but he can't take his eyes off of Rachel's hot _pink_ spandex pants. People still _owned_ spandex? Then again what was he thinking when it came to her fashion sense Rachel was not included in the category of _people_.

"S'Hot right?" Finn says with a smirk , not even taking his eyes off Rachel's ass.

Kurt wrinkles his nose in disgust, "I feel like she's blinded me, and if she had a...oh god she's wearing a _matching _headband as well. It's like I've woken up inside a bad 80s movie. At least she doesn't have the legwarmers."

"You do know I can hear you right?" Rachel asks with a huff as she turns to face Kurt sipping her energy drink.

"Good maybe you'll finally listen."

Kurt teases, and chuckles when Rachel just huffs in return as she walks up to him pulling him in for a hug in greeting, but when she pulls back and he see _that_ face. Her 'Kurt-pity-party' face Kurt doesn't even bother to hide his groan in annoyance.

Rachel holds up her hand to stop him, speaking quickly before Kurt can even protest, " Come running with us! And I promise that I'm not going to ask you; how you are or _anything_ to do with...you-know-who..."

"_Blaine_. Rachel his name is Blaine. It's not taboo you know. You _can_ say it." Kurt snaps in irritation.

"Kurt." Carole calls out in warning.

Kurt grunts in exasperation at Rachel who is now pouting, but Kurt refuses to fall for that, "Look I get that you're all concern, but really I'm fine. Remember _I_ broke up with Blaine not the other way around."

"Doesn't mean it won't affect you too." Finn points out smartly, "Break ups are hard either way."

Kurt rolls his eyes as he watches Rachel beam at Finn proudly, no doubt about his brother's insightful comment, "Finn's right, and what helps the most is if you talk about it because you need to..."

"...get it off your chest and stuff." Finn finishes, "You helped both of us this last year. We just wanna do the same."

Kurt looks back and forth between the couple as Rachel nods her head vigorously in agreement with Finn, "You need a good distraction Kurt, like a hobby. So come jog with us. We won't even talk to you."

"Yea, we'll just be there for the company." Finn adds.

Kurt looks at them in disbelief, he doesn't even think the two of them are even _aware_ that the basically just finished each other's sentences. How is he suppose to be moving on from Blaine and letting go of their relationship, when Finn and Rachel are so in _sync_ with each other, so much so they aren't even aware when they are doing it? If anything it's more like a constant reminder that _his_ and Blaine's relationship could never been like that and it's just too soon for him to be around Finn and Rachel and their couple-ness.

Kurt sighs at their matching eager expressions, "Look I love you guys for caring and trying to help me. But right now it's too soon for anyone to help me and I just want to be alone, sort out my own thoughts and feelings. Can the two of you just respect that?"

He watches as Finn nods in defeat and Rachel's bite's her lip, clearly torn as to what to do, Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls Rachel into a hug, "Give me a week and I'll come jogging with you next week I promise."

He can't help but laugh as Rachel squeals in agreement as she hugs him tightly, "Excellent!"

"Awesome dude." Finn says clamping Kurt on the back, "Running's good and stuff. Rach says it helps increase your...dorphrins?"

"Endorphins." Rachel corrects automatically her gaze never faltering from Kurt, "And your mood will be elevated in no time."

"And you don't even have to bring your iPod cause Rach and I normally take turns singing songs or even do duets. Helps with your breathing and stuff."

Kurt looks at the two incredulously, and catches Carole in the background who is trying to hide her grin, "The two of you _sing_ while running?"

"Of course, if you can keep a perfect pitch and tone while under such high endurance, then _none_ of our group numbers for Glee will keep us back." Rachel says with a matter of fact tone, and Finn nods along with her in agreement.

"The two of you are nauseating." Kurt remarks ignoring their shocked expressions as he grabs an apple off the counter, turning around to leave the room.

_v._

"Thanks a lot for helping me with this dude." Dave says sheepishly as he pulls out his math book from inside his back, 'Ms. P told me that if I can get my GPA up I'll be able to get a football scholarship, but Math's been kicking my ass.

Kurt sighs at the other boy's words, "Dave I told you already, it's no big deal. And it's been almost a year I think it's time you stop apologizing."

"Okay, but..."

"_Dave_."

Dave opens his mouth and Kurt has no doubt the other boy is about to apologize _again_ but then he watches as the other boy's face contorts in confusion, "I know Hudson and I are cool now, but the dude still has some serious anger issues when he's ready, so I'm trying not to freak out or anything but..."

"Dave what the hell are you even talking about?" Kurt asks trying to decipher the Dave's words but still not understanding, and that's saying a lot seeing as he _is_ best friends with Rachel Berry.

"Hudson and his midget..." Kurt glares at the nickname, "Sorry _Rachel_ is sitting behind us at two o'clock."

At Dave's words Kurt groans not even looking behind him to see his brother and his best friend, "Are they wearing sunglasses?"

Dave looks at him in surprise, "Yea and like _huge_ ass hats. We're indoors and it's been _raining_ all day."

"They're spying on us." Kurt says dryly as he stretches out his hand to grab the Math text book, "They did the same thing last week when Sam and I had lunch outside the science labs. Just ignore them."

"_What_? They think we're on a _date_? Dude I thought you didn't tell anyone?" Dave says in panic, his entire body tense, Kurt watches as the other boy's eye dart nervously behind him no doubt where Finn and Rachel are.

"Of course I didn't ." Kurt says sincerely, reaching to squeeze Dave's shoulder in reassurance. "_This_ is more Finn's doing than Rachel's I'm sure. Trust me they are harmless. They'll try to look inconspicuous and fail _terribly_ at it mind you. They don't even know that I know they were following me last week."

"Hudson is only glaring at me behind his menu." Dave says nervously, but then he lowers his voice his eyes widening almost comically as he speaks, "Wait...so Evans is gay?"

"_No. _ But Rachel's thinks her gaydar is spot on." Kurt says dryly, "Yet she has no clue about _you_. Ignore them. Rachel has it in her head that I need a man to fulfil my life...or more like she wants someone else to go on a double date with."

"You know she's intense right?" Dave asks, Kurt watches as the football player's eyebrows rise almost disappearing to his hairline, "They're _moving_ to a closer table, but they are trying to hide behind their menus."

"What?" Kurt asks in alarm, last time Finn and Rachel at least kept a respectable distance which is why he had no issue with it, that and he and Sam laughed at their expense by purposely putting on a show for the nosy couple.

"What _are_ the two of you doing?"Kurt says as he turns around and glares at the surprised couple, both wearing matching deer-in-the-headlight expressions as their menus drop to the floor with a clang.

"We're...uh.." Finn fidgets slightly in nervousness.

"We're having coffee, that's what people do at the Lima Bean." Rachel says matter-of-factly, as she bends down to pick up her menu, trying and failing to look nonchalant.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Look I didn't say anything last week when the two of you were spying on me and Sam in the cafeteria _or_ the week before that when I was sitting in the library doing a French project with Damian, but this is getting ridiculous now, you're following me _outside_ now?"

"We were _not_ spying." Rachel says indignantly and Kurt would have actually bought it if he didn't know better _and_ his clueless brother didn't completely blow their cover with his next words.

"It was Rachel's idea."

Finn says immediately, if Kurt wasn't so annoyed he would have laughed at Finn immediately bailing on Rachel and Rachel's not too pleased expression.

"You were the one that wanted to make sure David didn't hurt Kurt." Rachel snaps at his brother.

"Hey, I stopped the bullying stuff _ages_ ago." Dave protests, and Kurt scowls as Finn and Rachel continue to squabble ignoring both him and Dave.

"Oh for the love of..." Kurt growls in annoyance grabbing up their books shoving it in a surprise Dave's arms and then taking up both their drinks, "Come on, they'll figure out soon enough we're not standing there anymore."

Dave follows him silently his face masked with confusion as he glances back at the still arguing couple, Kurt rolls his eyes in disbelief, "Damn nuisances."

_x._

Kurt stands in Carole's sister's living room, watching as the thrones of people all dressed in black move in and out the room, some chatting animatedly, other's comforting each other and the occasional few children zooming passed none of the adults seeming to mind as they are all preoccupied with their own grieving to be bothered with the small ones antics. Kurt sighs as he loosens his tie, suddenly feeling like he's suffocating. He _hates_ funerals, and the fact that it's Carole's _mother_ is just simply bringing back memories that he prefers not to relive. This entire thing is hitting him too close to home and he can only imagine how both Carole _and_ Finn are feeling. In the five years that his Dad and Carole have been married Kurt has only met Angela Hudson, (or 'Nana Angie' as everyone so affectionately calls her) a handful of times for brief family get-togethers or that one time Carole and his Dad decided that they should drive down to Tampa to visit Carole's side of the family. It doesn't matter how little Kurt knew of Nana Angie, cause what he does know is what it's like to lose a mother and he feels for both Carole and Finn.

Kurt looks to his right to see Carole sitting with her sister, his father ever present at her side, and even though he's worried for Carole, he knows his Dad will let her feel like she's alone, and that she's in good hands. Kurt chest constricts a bit as he thinks about his own mother, and his heart goes out to Carole, biting his lip he slowly manoeuvres his way around the house through the crowd of people heading to the back yard. He unbuttons the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt trying to shake off all the terrible memories that have resurfaced for the past few days since they found out about Finn's grandmother's death.

He's about to step out onto the backyard, when he hears a soft familiar voice coming from a few feet away, he stops in his tracks and turns to his right only to see Finn and Rachel curled up on the hammock. Well Finn is more wrapped around Rachel's body, his head resting on her stomach, as she runs her fingers through his hair and she sings softly to him. Kurt can't make out what she's singing, but he can see the tears running down her face as she sings, and ever so often Finn would rub his cheek against her black dress as Rachel softly caresses his brother's cheek and even though he's too far to tell, Kurt knows she's wiping away the other boy's tears.

Kurt continues to stand there watching them from a far, the only thing he can hear is the soft murmurs of Rachel singing, but even from where he's standing he can visibly see his brother's entire body relax under Rachel's touch and her voice. Finn's yet to say anything, but Kurt knows that Rachel's voice and presence alone is all the other boy really needs. Kurt's about to turn around and give the couple some privacy when he feels a hand on his shoulder,

"Everything okay?"His Dad asks concern, his gaze focus on the couple, "Carole went upstairs to take a nap. I came to check on Finn."

"Finn is in perfect hands." Kurt says truthfully, as he looks across at Finn and Rachel, he can see that Finn's eyes are slowly closing down, and Rachel is still singing softly, her fingers never stopping her soothing movement in Finn's hair, "She's taking care of him."

His dad nods in understanding as he throws his arm over Kurt's shoulders, nodding in the couple's direction."He's got a good one there."

"They're kind of perfect for each other." Kurt nods in agreement, allowing his Dad to usher him back into the house.

He knows the only reason Finn and Rachel gets under his skin sometimes, is cause he knows how perfect they are for each other, and he just hopes one day he'll be half as lucky as they are.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love ;)<em>


End file.
